


Free Me.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [18]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, Prostitution, Sex, Slavery, Swearing, mystical curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt slaves for Dark bingo, AU: genie for Glam bingo and prostitution for Kinkbingo. Adam is an in slaved genie, Tommy finds his lamp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Sounds a little crack like, but isn't really.

He didn't even want to go to the jumble sale, but he had promised his Mom a day out and this was what she had picked, so Tommy is stuck walking up and down rows of junk filled boxes on a hundred tables. People selling their junk to other people. But his Mom is happy, she's been smiling since he picked her up and that is worth any amount of boredom. He wanders with her, going ahead when she stops to chat with people. She doesn't need him hovering at her side hurrying her along when she's trying to talk and he doesn't want to rush her. He stops at a stall that has a stack of old records and he's looking through them when a lamp catches his eye.

　

Tommy isn't big on interior design, which is why his place has practically no furniture. His dining table is a box full of his stuff with a dust sheet over it. He could do with a lamp and there is something about this one, it's old and cool looking, with weird patterns all over the silver base. It won't go with anything he has, but that's not really the kind of thing that bothers him. It's more the kind of thing that his girlfriends used to nag him about and his last ex-boyfriend. He reaches out and touches the lamp and his fingers tingle and he knows he has to have it.

　

"How much?" Tommy asks.

　

"Five dollars," The old woman across the table tells him, and Tommy gets his wallet out while she puts it in a bag.

　

Tommy pays her, thanks her and goes back to find his Mom. He takes them both to lunch after they finish at the fair, treats them to lunch and he loves how something so simple can make her happy. She'd drawn into herself after his Dad had died, stopped going out, stopped smiling, it got better when Lisa got pregnant and he'd started drawing her out again, getting her to go places. He loves his Mom and as much as he mourns the loss of his father, he doesn't want it to take his Mom from him as well.

　

He drops her back home after lunch, unpacks the things she got for her and then he goes home, remembering the lamp at the last minute and bringing it upstairs with him. He takes it to his bedroom, setting it up on the bedside cabinet, figuring he can use it as a reading light. He plugs it in and switches it on and as soon as he flicks on the light, the whole room fills with a blinding light and Tommy blinks because he can't see. By the time his vision clears there is a man, a man sat on his bed beside him. Tommy yelps, startles and falls on the floor, landing on his ass. 

　

"Who the hell are you?" Tommy yells.

　

"I am Adam. the enslaved genie of the lamp," The man says simply and he's dressed really weird. Long billowy pants, bare feet with bangles around his ankles, his chest is bare and he has another set of bangles around his wrists and the same silver metal band around his neck. Every bangle is covered in the same marks as were on the lamp and Tommy just can't believe it.

　

"You're a genie? For real, genies are real?" Tommy asks.

　

"I am the slave of the lamp and I am very much real. I have never been called by one who did not know I was real," Adam frowns, like Tommy is the one talking crazy.

　

"Slave? I didn't call you, I just turned on the lamp, I didn't know." He doesn't believe in genies, but it's not like Adam broke in. He just appeared here, if that's not proof of magic then nothing is.

　

"You did not call me? but I felt you touch my lamp. I am now your genie. You get three wishes and until you have used them up, I am also your slave. I will for fill your needs, cook for you, clean for you, bathe you, your every sexual desire I will meet," Adam's voice sounds fine, but Tommy can see something in his eyes, like he's really not at all happy to be here. But then Tommy wouldn't be happy if he was a slave either. He can't believe the movies got the three wishes thing about genies right.

　

"If you're a slave, wouldn't that be like prostitution?" Tommy asks, because it doesn't sound like Adam gets a choice. Slaves don't get to say yes or no, they follow orders. It's prostitution at the best and rape at the worst, because a slave or an enslaved genie cannot give consent.

　

"I can not lie, yes, prostitution would describe it, but none before you have called it that," Adam looks confused.

　

"You can't lie? Not at all?" Tommy asks and Adam shakes his head. He is a beautiful man and Tommy can see how people would take advantage of having this genie as their slave, wishes and forcing him to prostitute himself. The thought of it makes Tommy feel sick.

　

"Do you have any choice in any of this? Do you, you don't like being a prostitute do you?" Tommy asks, getting up off the floor to stand in front of Adam. He can't believe he's found a genie. He can't believe that people have used a slave without any rights for sex.

　

"I have no choice and I do not like it. I hate my slavery and prostituting myself to men and women," Adam says honestly.

　

"Did you do anything to deserve being made into a slave?" Tommy really doesn't know how this works, but he believes that Adam isn't lying to him, can't even as part of his slavery.

　

"No, the oldest child of every genie family was enslaved centuries ago. We were cursed. I have been told it no longer happens, but I do not know. I have hardly left my master's bed rooms over the years," Adam sighs and Tommy had no idea that genies were real, let alone that the ones in lamps were forced into slavery.

　

"So you're a slave, a prostitute? And I'm meant to use you. Can't I just wish you free instead?" Tommy asks, because Adam might be the hottest man, well genie, Tommy has ever seen, but he won't rape a slave who has to pretend they want it. He wouldn't pay a prostitute for sex, so he's not about to do this. 

　

"No one has ever suggested that to me," Adam says with a frown.

　

"Well can we try that? I don't want a slave. I don't believe in taking away another person's free will and making them my sex slave or prostitute. You say there are free genies, well I wish you were one of them," Tommy says firmly and once again his bedroom is filled with a blinding light. When he can see again for a second time, Adam is still there, but the bands that had been at his ankles, wrist and neck are gone.

　

"Did that work? Are you free?" Tommy asks.

　

Adam's hands rub over his own wrists, his ankles and then his throat and his eyes light up and before Tommy knows what he is doing Adam is on his feet, the genie getting right in his space before he kisses Tommy. The kiss is hard and fast and over all most as soon as it started.

　

"I am sorry, I know some men do not desire other males. I should not have done that, but I am so happy, you have freed me. I have been a slave for so long and just like that you set me free, I cannot believe it," The genie Adam's smile is so bright that Tommy finds himself smiling back.

　

"Everyone deserves to be free," Tommy says firmly. He will never use a slave, never use a prostitute, he just can't be that kind of person.

　

"Thank you, thank you so much," Adam beams and Tommy feels his heart flutter at that smile, it's so beautiful.

　

 

+++++++++++++++  
　

They had quickly realized that Adam didn't have anywhere to go or even any ID. He's lived almost his whole life as a slave. So Tommy had invited Adam to stay with him, so for a month and a half he's had a ex-slave, ex-prostitute, genie, sleeping on his couch. Adam gets a job soon enough, so he's been helping to pay bills and it's nice having someone around. Explaining Adam's presence to his Mom is a little harder. He says he decided to make money with a roommate, his Mom thankfully doesn't bring up the fact that Tommy only lives in a one bedroom apartment.

　

He's gotten used to having Adam around, more than used to it, he likes it, but he can't stop thinking about that one kiss and it really doesn't help that Adam has no sense of modesty. He was a sex slave, he was used to not wearing clothes and no matter what Tommy says, he still walks around naked, a lot. Tommy appreciates the view, but it's driving him nuts. He wants Adam so much, but he doesn't want the genie to think he has to be with Tommy just because he helped free him from slavery. 

　

One night Adam is working late and Tommy falls asleep on the couch, he wakes up to Adam tucking a blanket around him.

　

"Sorry, I crashed on your bed," Tommy groans.

　

"It's your couch, you can sleep on it if you want," Adam points out as Tommy sits up.

　

"Good day at work?" Tommy asks, stretching, stilling with his arms above his head when he notices Adam staring at him.

　

"Work was fine. I like the bakery, the people there are nice. I like working, not being treated like a slave. I have you to thank for so much, you gave me my life back," Adam says softly and Tommy drops his arm.

　

"Any decent human being would have done the same and I'm glad I found your lamp," Tommy can't imagine a life time of slavery and prostitution and he's surprised by how well Adam has been adapting to life as a man since Tommy freed the genie.

　

"I would very much like to kiss you again, but I think you will reject me," Adam says with a frown.

　

"I would only reject you if you were doing it to thank me. You're not a slave or a prostitute and you don't owe me anything. But if you wanted to kiss me, just because you want to, then I wouldn't reject you. You're so beautiful and kind, Adam, anyone would want you," Tommy says honestly.

　

"I want to, for no other reason than I desire it," Adam says and he brings a hand up to cup Tommy's jaw. When Tommy doesn't pull away Adam leans in and kisses him. 

　

The kiss starts off chaste, but heat quickly builds between them. Adam coaxing his lips open and pressing his tongue inside. Tommy melts into the genie's touch, moaning over how good it feels. Adam's hands slip up under his shirt and Tommy pulls back to strip off his own shirt, loving the heat he sees in Adam's eyes.

　

When Adam kisses the soft skin of his neck Tommy shudders, clutching at Adam, holding him close, pleasure shooting down his spine. He's hard and desperate and he wants more, so he presses closer to Adam, all but climbing into his lap. When he does Adam cups his ass and grinds them together. Tommy gasps, loving the feel of Adam's cock against his own, the genie's cock is long and hard and Tommy wants more, wants to feel it. He scrambles off Adam's lap and gets onto the floor, pushing between Adam's legs. He tugs at the waistband of Adam's pants, pulling his cock out so he can get his mouth on Adam. The genie moans when he does and Tommy has a feeling that as a slave and a prostitute, Adam didn't get this kind of pleasure often. 

　

He opens his mouth wide and takes all he can, licking and sucking, using every trick he knows to make Adam gasp and moan and he warns Tommy when he's getting close, but all Tommy does is hum in pleasure, pull back a little, keeping his mouth tight around Adam's cock, so when he comes Tommy doesn't spill a drop, sucking in down, liking the salty taste and when he pulls back, licking his lips and meets Adam's eyes, the genie's eyes are dark with lust.

　

"You are beautiful," Adam says and he drops to the floor as well, pushing Tommy onto his back and pressing kisses from his neck down to his chest, licking over his nipples before moving down his stomach and then he's unzipping Tommy and Tommy's head thumps down onto the floor hard, because Adam's mouth is sinfully good. 

　

"Fuck, Adam," Tommy whimpers. He's been single for a while, but he can't remember ever having a blow job like this. He threads his hands in Adam's hair just to have something to hold on to, but he doesn't try to take over, he doesn't need to, Adam knows what he's doing. 

　

He gasps out a warning, but like him Adam doesn't pull back, he just keeps going until Tommy is a babbling mess, eyes all but rolling back in his head as he comes so hard he feels like he must be losing his brain out his dick, like the phrase fucked your brains out is suddenly a lot more literal. He's still shaking when Adam crawls up his body to kiss him and Tommy responds enthusiastically even though he feels completely out of it.

　

"Stay in my room? I'd like to try that on a bed instead of the floor?" Tommy suggests when Adam takes a break from kissing him to suck on his collarbone.

　

"I would like that," Adam says against his skin and after that, they don't talk again for a very, very long time. And Tommy has never been surer that setting Adam free was the right choice.

　

The End.


End file.
